Der Anhalter
by LittleMeg
Summary: Leonie sollte eigentlich nur Leroux' Phantom der Oper illustrieren und plötzlich macht sie eine sehr merkwürdige Bekanntschaft..
1. Papierfetzen

**- Papierfetzen -**

"Brauchst du noch eins?"  
Leonie schüttelt den Kopf und schiebt schluchzend die angebotene Packung Taschentücher zurück.  
"Ich glaube, es geht schon wieder", seufzt sie mit leiser Stimme, dann schüttelt sie ein neuer Tränenstrom.  
Wortlos drückt ihr Doro die Packung in die Hände.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich doch mit dir kommen... oder die Polizei rufen. Ich meine, es ist deine Wohnung und du hast ihn rausgeworfen... Wenn er noch da ist..." Sie lässt hilflos die Hände auf die Beine sinken.  
Leonie schüttelt den Kopf ohne etwas zu sagen, und schnieft dann laut in das Taschentuch.  
Eine Weile beobachtet Doro sie, dann lässt sie den Blick auf die Papierfetzen vor ihren Füßen gleiten.  
"Meinst du, du kannst mir jetzt erzählen, was genau passiert ist? Ich weiß nur, dass ihr mal wieder Stress hattet und am Ende hast du ihn raus geworfen..."  
Eine ganze Zeit lang schweigen beide und gerade als Doro es aufgibt, eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu bekommen, sieht Leonie auf und schluchzt.  
"Er ist wieder total ausgerastet... Er meinte, ich würde ihn nicht mehr lieben... würde ihn betrügen mit..." Mit zitternden Fingern deutet sie auf die Papierfetzen auf dem Fußboden. "Dabei ist es mein verdammter Job... Und ja, es macht mir Spaß. Er kann mir doch nicht einfach verbieten..." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und bricht ab.  
"Echt? Er wollte dir allen Ernstes das Zeichnen verbieten? Aber er weiß doch genau dass du den Termin einhalten musst..."  
„Wenn er etwas von mir will, sind Termine und meine Wünsche doch scheißegal... Du kennst ihn...", ergänzt Leonie und deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Spuren die er in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte.  
Wieder stöhnt Doro, dieses Mal allerdings so laut, dass es unmöglich war ihren Ärger zu überhören.  
„Du hättest ihn viel früher vor die Tür setzen sollen, nicht erst, nachdem er versucht dir an die Kehle zu gehen! Der Typ ist nicht mehr ganz dicht! Anzeigen solltest du ihn... sofort!"  
Sie wedelt mit dem Telefon vor Leonies Nase hin und her, doch die schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Vergiss es, okay? Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch da ist, wenn ich nachher zurückkomme. Ich habe seine Sachen auf die Straße geworfen", sie lacht unter Tränen, „Weißt du wie lange ich mir das gewünscht habe?"  
Doro schüttelt ernst den Kopf und lässt sich auf die Knie sinken. Angestrengt versucht sie, die Papierfetzen auf dem Laminat wieder richtig zusammenzuschieben.  
„Die schönen Zeichnungen!" flüstert sie fassungslos.  
Ihre Worte dringen wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu Leonie. Sie nimmt kaum wahr, dass Doro irgendwann resignierend aufsteht.  
„Wir haben eigentlich nie zusammen gepasst. Und das merke ich erst nach drei Jahren. Du hast mir das von Anfang an gesagt. Aber ich habe nicht hören wollen... Diese Scheiß-Eifersucht!"  
„Die ganz Welt dreht sich um mich..." summt Doro leise das Lied von Falco, das sie schon immer mit Leonies Freund verbunden hat. Ihr Blick sucht nach dem Klebeband, das sie hier irgendwo aufbewahrt.  
„Aber vielleicht hatte er Recht... ich habe mich da so reingesteigert... Vollkommen übertrieben vorbereitet... bis morgens gezeichnet... Es sind doch nur verdammte Buchillustrationen!"  
„Hallo? Nur? Hör mal, er hat von Anfang an gewusst wie ernst du deinen Job nimmst und er wusste dass du ein Perfektionist bist." Endlich entdeckt sie das Klebeband und reißt ein Stück ab, um zwei der Papierfetzen zusammenzusetzen.  
„Vielleicht hatte er Angst, er müsste mir zum nächsten Geburtstag Eintrittskarten für das Musical schenken... oder ich würde zu einem dieser fanatischen Anhänger mutieren, die dann beim Sex den Namen des Phantoms stöhnen", sie schüttelte den Kopf ärgerlich und konzentrierte sich auf den Schutz unter ihren Fingernägeln um Doros Blick auszuweichen. „Kannst du dir vorstellen eifersüchtig auf das Phantom der Oper zu sein? Ein Bild?"  
Doro lässt die Hände sinken und starrt die Zeichnung an, die sie versucht zusammenzukleben. Ein eisiger Schauer durchfährt sie, als sie das totenkopfähnliche Gesicht auf ihrem Flickwerk erblickt.  
„Nein, gut aussehen tut er nun wahrhaftig nicht... nichts gegen dein Bild! Ich denke du hast ihn gut getroffen..."  
„Lass es," seufzt Leonie resignierend und folgt Doros Blick auf das halb zusammengeklebte Portrait, „Das Klebeband wird nichts helfen. Ich werde mich morgen noch einmal hinsetzen und neue Zeichnungen machen, damit ich dem Verlag wenigstens ein paar Entwürfe vorzeigen kann.", sie schüttelt verärgert den Kopf, knüllt das Taschentuch zusammen und feuert es in eine Ecke des Zimmers. „Weiß du wie lange es her ist, dass jemand die Ehre hatte Leroux's Phantom der Oper zu illustrieren. Und es wäre eine wirkliche Chance für mich und er verbaut sie mir... Scheiße!"  
Sie kniet sich nieder und starrte auf das, was von den Wochen Arbeit die sie investiert hat, übrig geblieben war. Die Bruchstücke zweier Augen starren sie aus dem Papierhaufen an. Doro legt die Stirn in Falten.  
„Nichts mehr zu machen, oder? Vielleicht kannst du es ihnen erklären..."  
Leonie schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Das interessiert die einen Scheiß."  
Doro zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kann dir sicherlich auch ein paar Stifte und Papier leihen... Du musst heute Abend nicht zurück..."  
„Nein, ich weiß. Aber ich will... Nur kurz..." Fast zärtlich fährt sie mit den Fingerspitzen die Umrisse der Augen nach, die sie vom Fußboden ansehen.  
„Und das ist...?"  
„Das waren... die Augen von Raoul... du weißt schon Vicomte de Chagny..."  
„Ah der Fop!" Doro kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Auf ihren gemeinsamen Erkundungstouren im Internet sind sie auf zahlreiche Foren gestoßen, in denen sich diese Figur nicht gerade großer Beliebtheit erfreut.  
„Doro!", entfährt es Leonie tadelnd und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden grinst sie, „Ich finde das irgendwie fies, ihn so zu nennen... den dämlichen Bart habe ich übrigens weggelassen... meinst du das ist schlimm?"  
„Hat ein bisschen was von dem Typen aus dem Film..." meint Doro nachdenklich und erhebt sich langsam.  
„Adam Storke? Na danke, der sieht selbst für Leroux' Angaben ein bisschen zu weiblich aus, oder?" protestiert Leonie grinsend. „Und ich hab im Netz nachgesehen. Der Typ ist in Wirklichkeit dunkelhaarig. Ein Latin-Lover als Raoul geht gar nicht. So hat ihn Leroux auch nie beschrieben!"  
„Den mein ich nicht... ich dachte so mehr an den Film vom letzten Jahr Weihnachten... Naja egal.", Doro schüttelt den Kopf und ergreift Leonie an den Händen. „Also hör zu, wenn du jetzt wirklich fährst, dann versprich mir dass du sofort umdrehst und zurückkommst, wenn Licht in deiner Wohnung brennt. Hörst du? Beim kleinsten Verdacht dass er noch da ist, verschwindest du und wir rufen gemeinsam die Polizei!"  
Leonie nickt gehorsam und verlässt dann mit steifen Schritten die Küche.  
Das Lenkrad ihres kleinen Polos ist so kalt, dass sie ein Schmerz bis zum Unterarm durchfährt und sie einige Zeit lang braucht, um das alte Auto zum Starten zu bewegen. Doro blickt ihr unglücklich nach, während sie alleine die Straße hinab fährt.  
Sechs Kilometer sind es von hier bis zu ihrer Wohnung im Nachbarort, bis dahin wird es die altersschwache Lüftung nicht geschafft haben, das Fahrzeug zu heizen. Seufzend tastet sie mit der Hand nach einer CD – der Wechsler ist der einzige Luxus, den dieses Auto besitzt.  
Vor ihr bremsen einige Fahrzeuge. Ein Stau? Um diese Uhrzeit auf der Landstraße? Sie schüttelt den Kopf und versucht einen Blick zu erhaschen. Vielleicht ein Unfall? Einige der Fahrzeuge setzen sich wieder in Bewegung und entfernen sich lautstark hupend. Schließlich sieht sie, was der Grund für die Aufregung ist: mitten auf der Landstraße steht jemand... offenbar ein Mann. Mitten auf der Landstraße? Ein eisiger Schauer jagt ihr über den Rücken. Es wird doch nicht etwa... nein, die Statue des Mannes war zu schmächtig, als dass es ihr Freund –Exfreund- sein könnte... der Mann steht unbeweglich da, während alle anderen Fahrer nun an ihm vorbeirasten. Leonie runzelt die Stirn. Irgendwie macht er einen ziemlich desorientierten Eindruck… vielleicht sollte sie ihm helfen. Langsam treffen ihn die Lichter ihres Polos und sie hält unmittelbar neben ihm an. Einen Augenblick lang ist sie voll und ganz damit beschäftig das Fenster so weit herunterzukurbeln, dass er sie verstehen, aber nicht zu ihr ins Auto greifen kann.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragt sie und blickt ihn an. Im selben Augenblick hat sie das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können.  
„Was zum Teufel...?"  
Neben ihrem Auto steht ihr Portrait des Raoul de Chagny.


	2. Die Fahrt

**- Die Fahrt -**

„Steigen Sie ein", hört Leonie sich nach einem Augenblick ungläubigen Schweigens sagen. Sie hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie hier gerade tut. Es war nicht ihre Art wildfremde Männer in ihr Auto zu lassen. Nicht, nach allem was sie heute schon erlebt hat… nicht nach Jan.  
Dieser Typ kann alles sein, vielleicht zückt er gleich ein Messer und dann... Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Der Mann ist ganz offensichtlich wirklich verwirrt. Er bewegt sich nicht, als sie ihn anspricht, vielleicht hat er sie gar nicht gehört oder verstanden. Doch dann wendet er ihr langsam den Kopf zu und für einen kurzen Moment treffen sich ihre Blicke.  
Leonie hält die Luft an. In seinen Augen erkennt sie ganz deutlich echte Angst.  
„Was… wo bin ich?" Die ersten Worte, die er spricht sind so leise, dass sie sie kaum verstehen kann und klingen so verzweifelt, dass sich tiefes Mitleid in ihr regt. Sie verflucht sich innerlich, als sie den Motor ausstellt und die Tür öffnet.  
‚So jetzt hast du mich da, wo du mich haben wolltest... ich habe mein Auto verlassen, nun überfall mich!'  
Als sie neben ihn tritt, lässt er sie nicht aus den Augen.  
„Hören Sie, Sie können hier nicht stehen bleiben…", sagt sie vorsichtig und betrachtet ihn aus einigem Abstand in dem wenigen Licht, das ihre Scheinwerfer und die Warnblinker abwerfen. Er muss frieren… in diesem dünnen Hemd und der Hose, die aussehen als würden sie aus dem Kleiderschrank ihres Großvaters stammen. Wahrscheinlich kommt er von einer Kostümparty und ist zu betrunken, um nach Hause zu finden. Ganz egal.. sie weiß, dass sie ihn zumindest von dieser Straße herunter bekommen muss.  
‚Verdammte Gutmütigkeit… Eines Tages kostet sie mich noch den Kopf!'  
Ein Auto rast in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei, so dicht, dass beide den kalten Luftzug deutlich spüren, und hupt. Der Fremde zuckt erschrocken zusammen und sieht dem Auto nach.  
„Kommen Sie! Steigen Sie ein, ich fahre Sie nach Hause!" sagt Leonie nun fast flehend und greift beherzt nach seiner Hand. Wie ein willenloser Apparat lässt er sich von ihr von der Straßenmitte führen, wartet gehorsam, bis sie die Beifahrertür geöffnet hatte und auf den Sitz deutet.  
„Bitte, können Sie mir sagen, wie ich hierher gekommen bin?" flüstert er, während sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Beifahrersitz drängt. Vorerst zieht sie es vor, nicht zu antworten, sondern sich schnellstmöglich wieder auf ihren Platz hinter dem Lenkrad zu setzen, bevor noch wirklich ein Unfall geschieht.  
„Die Automobile sehen merkwürdig aus… Das ist doch eines, habe ich recht?" fragt er und blickt sie beinahe flehend an.  
Scheinbar ist sie nicht die einzige die an seinem Verstand zweifelt. Leonie verkneift sich ein Seufzen. Was zum Teufel macht sie nur? Bisher hat sie noch nie einen Anhalter mitgenommen und nun lässt sie einen völlig verwirrten Mann in ihr Auto steigen und bietet ihm an, ihn nach Hause zu fahren. Zwar riecht er nicht, wie sie vermutet hatte, nach Alkohol – eher nach Seife und Rasierwasser - aber wahrscheinlich hat er sämtliche Drogen zu sich genommen, die man ihm auf dieser Kostümparty angeboten hatte…  
Sie nimmt ihn nur aus einem Grund mit: weil er sie auf seltsame Weise an eines ihrer Portraits erinnert. Nein, erinnert ist nicht das richtige Wort – er gleicht ihm auf ein Haar und was das schlimmste ist, selbst seine altmodische Frisur, die Kleidung - alles ist identisch mit dem Bild, das sie gezeichnet hat.  
„Das ist doch ein Automobil, oder?" wiederholte er nun beinahe panisch.  
Stirnrunzelnd nickt sie und drehte den Zündschlüssel um, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel seine ungläubigen Blicke wahrnimmt.  
„Natürlich ist das ein Auto… Auch wenn es nicht mehr so aussieht, aber fangen Sie jetzt bloß nicht damit an, Ansprüche zu stellen und herumzumäkeln. Sie sollten froh sein, dass ich Sie gerettet habe und nach Hause fahre!"  
„Sie fahren nach Paris? Wie lange wird das dauern?" Ängstlich sieht er aus dem Fenster, als sie in den dritten Gang schaltet und beginnt, die fünfzig Stundenkilometer zu überschreiten. Ganz offensichtlich ist ihm selbst diese Geschwindigkeit zu schnell, denn seine Hände suchen nach etwas, das ihm Halt gibt und krallen sich schließlich am Sitz fest.  
„Hä? Hören Sie auf mich auf den Arm zu nehmen, okay? Die Party ist vorbei… Sie sollten mir jetzt besser sagen, wohin ich Sie fahren soll.", entfährt es ihr genervt. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, wie alle anderen Autofahrer einfach weitergefahren zu sein.  
„Ich weiß nicht… ich möchte nach Hause", stammelt er unsicher und blickt aus dem Fenster. Genervt schüttelt Leonie den Kopf. Schokolade.. sie bräuchte jetzt ganz dringend eine große Tafel Schokolade zur Beruhigung… oder eine Tasse Kakao… Etwas, das ihre Nerven beruhigt und dafür sorgt, dass sie nicht laut wird, nicht anhält und diesen Mann augenblicklich auf die Straße setzt.  
„Wo ist Ihr Zuhause? Und jetzt sagen Sie nicht Paris!"  
Er schweigt und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
Ärgerlich wendet sie sich ab. Scheinbar wird sie so nicht weiter kommen. Vielleicht sollte sie ins nächstbeste Krankenhaus fahren, dort wird man sich besser um ihn kümmern können.  
Obwohl es ihr widerstrebt, ihm noch einmal näher als nötig zu kommen, öffnet sie das Handschuhfach… Keine Schokolade.. nichts. Aber wenigstens findet sie an der Stelle, wo sie hätte sein sollen, ihre Frust-CD. Sie lächelt zufrieden. Wenigstens etwas. ‚Bitter sweet symphonie' wird ihre Nerven vielleicht auch beruhigen können. Sie schiebt die CD in den Wechsler und dreht die Lautstärke hoch, als die ersten Takte beginnen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie, dass der Fremde erschrocken in seinem Sitz zusammensinkt und das Radio anstarrt.  
„Ist Ihnen nicht gut?", fragt sie, als sie merkt, wie blass er geworden ist. Langsam und widerwillig schraubt sie die Lautstärke nach unten.  
Er deutet mit bebenden Fingern auf den CD-Wechsler.  
„Es macht Musik… Ihr Automobil macht Musik!"  
„Das haben Autoradios so an sich! Sagen Sie, haben Sie Kopfschmerzen? Ist Ihnen übel oder schwindelig?" Sie zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaltet die Musik dann ganz aus. Okay, ihre Fust-CD rettet sie also dieses Mal nicht.  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern und schüttelt schließlich den Kopf.  
„Nein mir geht es gut… eigentlich... Warum sollte mir übel sein?" erkundigt er sich leise und kann den Blick noch immer nicht von ihrem CD-Wechsler nehmen. Wenn das ganze nur ein Trick ist, um sie am Ende auszurauben oder andere Dinge zu tun, dann ist es ein verdammt guter und er beherrscht die Rolle des naiven verwirrten Mannes wirklich ausgezeichnet.  
Sie zieht die Nase kraus.  
„Hören Sie, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum ich Sie überhaupt mitnehme. Auf jeden Fall sind Sie entweder krank oder geistig verwirrt… ich fahre Sie jetzt zum nächsten Krankenhaus und dann habe ich meine gute Tat für heute nun wirklich getan und kann beruhigt ins Bett gehen.", erklärt sie gereizt und vermeidet es, ihn direkt anzusehen.  
Bis zum Krankenhaus sind es nur noch zwei Kilometer. In wenigen Minuten könnte sie ihn los sein und vergessen was geschehen ist… oder vielleicht wacht sie auch auf, um festzustellen, dass dies alles nur ein bizarrer Traum gewesen ist.  
Ihr Beifahrer schüttelt heftig den Kopf und greift hastig nach ihrem Arm. Erst als ihn ihr eisiger Blick trifft, zieht er seine Hand zurück, um ganz in seinem Sitz zu versinken.  
„Pardon… Bitte – nicht in ein Krankenhaus. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser! Und ich bin nicht krank! Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich bin und wie ich hier her gekommen bin… aber ich will wieder nach Hause! Bitte… helfen Sie mir!" fleht er leise.  
„Ich kann Sie unmöglich nach Paris fahren. Ich könnte Sie zum Bahnhof fahren… aber Sie kommen ja nicht einmal aus Frankreich", entgegnet sie und wirft dem Schild, das ihr den Weg zum Krankenhaus weißt ein dankbares Lächeln zu.  
„Was unterstellen Sie mir eigentlich! Natürlich bin ich Franzose… meine Familie ist eine der ältesten und angesehensten Familien in ganz Frankreich!" fährt er ungewöhnlich laut auf.  
Leonie nickt.  
„Hm klar. Rechts kommt gleich die Abfahrt. In einem Kilometer lass ich Sie am Krankenhaus raus."  
„Mademoiselle, ich flehe Sie an!"  
„Wissen Sie, ich nehme normalerweise nicht mitten in der Nacht wildfremde Männer von der Landstraße mit, die bis oben hin vollgestopft mit irgendwelchen halluzinogenen Drogen sind… Jedenfalls scheint es eine gelungene Party gewesen zu sein. Nur wenn Sie mir nicht einmal sagen können, wo Sie wohnen, dann ist es besser wenn sich Experten um Sie kümmern, ich habe von so etwas keine Ahnung… Vielleicht müssen Sie Ihnen den Magen auspumpen, weil Sie zu viel von dem Zeug genommen haben oder so…", murmelt sie mehr zu sich als zu ihm. Eigentlich versucht sie ihn vollkommen zu ignorieren und sich zu beruhigen.  
„Ich verstehe nicht ein Wort von dem was Sie da sagen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich weiß wo ich wohne. Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich plötzlich hierher gekommen bin… Ich war einfach… da" hört sie ihn vom Beifahrersitz aus erklären.  
Vor ihnen tauchten die Umrisse des Krankenhauses auf. Selbst zu dieser Zeit ist jedes seiner Fenster hell erleuchtet und wirkt… beunruhigend… Plötzlich kann sie verstehen, dass Menschen sich vor diesem Gebäude fürchten, wenn es doch schon von außen so abschreckend und kalt aussieht. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach an ihrer Müdigkeit, der Angst und dem Ärger der letzten Stunden. Sie wünscht sich nun nichts sehnlicher, als diese merkwürdige Fahrt zu beenden.  
„Ja klar", sagt sie, nur um etwas auf sein Gerede zu entgegnen, „Übrigens wie geht es Christine und Erik?"  
Der Mann wendet traurig den Blick ab und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Sie sind tot… beide… Christine starb in meinen Armen und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen."  
Das Auto kommt mit einem ächzenden Geräusch ruckelnd zum Stehen, als Leonie unvermittelt auf die Bremse tritt und ihn anstarrt.  
„Hören Sie damit auf!" bittet sie eindringlich. Ihre Augen suchen seine... sie muss doch sehen, dass er sie auf den Arm nimmt, dass er sich einen Spaß daraus macht sie zum Narren zu halten. Doch da ist nichts…  
Seine Augen blicken sie vollkommen offen und ehrlich an, als er fragt: „Mit was aufhören?"  
„Sie sollen mich nicht mehr auf den Arm nehmen, hören Sie? Es reicht jetzt. Sie hatten Ihren Spaß. Ich habe einen Scherz gemacht, als ich nach Christine und Erik fragte, okay? Und ganz gleich was Sie behaupten, ich glaube Ihnen kein einziges Wort. Sie sind kein Franzose – Sie kommen nicht einmal aus Paris. Sie sprechen akzentfrei Deutsch!"  
„Aber Mademoiselle"  
Sie hebt die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Auf ihrer Stirn tauchen einige Zornesfalten auf.  
„Hören Sie auf, mich so zu nennen! Mein Name ist Leonie Weiß… nicht Mademoiselle!"  
„Mademoiselle Weiß", fährt er unbeirrt fort, „ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie mir vorwerfen. Vor vielen Jahren hat mein Lehrer mich dazu gezwungen, Deutsch zu lernen. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass ich diese Sprache noch heute beherrsche. Und ich komme aus Frankreich, das schwöre ich Ihnen, so wahr ich hier sitze. Bitte verraten Sie mir woher Sie meine Frau kennen? Und was mich noch mehr interessiert, woher wissen Sie von Erik?"  
Leonie schüttelt den Kopf und dreht den Zündschlüssel um. Das Krankhaus ist in greifbarer Nähe. Nur noch die wenigen Meter bis zum Parkplatz und sie ist diesen seltsamen Kauz für immer los.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir beiden die gleichen Personen meinen.", presst sie genervt hervor, während der alte Polo sich weigert anzuspringen.  
Er lächelt… zum ersten Mal, seit er zu ihr in das Auto gestiegen ist, sieht sie ihn lächeln… und obwohl er selbst jetzt sehr unsicher wirkt… Hätte sie ihn unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt – wäre er nur nicht so seltsam… Sie schiebt den Gedanken verärgert beiseite und konzentriert sich darauf, den Schlüssel noch einmal kräftig umzudrehen und auf das Röcheln des Motors zu hoffen.  
„Da muss ich Ihnen recht geben. Besonders bei Erik wäre das sehr verwunderlich gewesen. Wissen Sie, er ist niemals besonders …kontaktfreudig gewesen. Wenn man das so sagen kann", seufzt er schließlich.  
Sie lacht verächtlich und klatschte in die Hände, als der Motor endlich anspringt.  
„Jaja, ich weiß. Er hat sich unter der Oper zurückgezogen., damit niemand ihn und sein hässliches Gesicht sehen kann.."  
Sie könnten schören, dass es in den Augen ihres Beifahrers aufblitzt.  
„Also kennen Sie ihn doch!"  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei schlägt sie auf das Amaturenbrett und funkelt ihn wütend an.  
„Verdammt es reicht! Hören Sie auf mich zu verarschen!" brüllt sie ihn an und ist selbst erstaunt, dass er sie dazu gebracht hat, so die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Umso mehr erstaunt es sie allerdings, dass er sich nun in seinem Sitz aufrichtet und sie ebenso wütend anblickt.  
„Das verbitte ich mir!", sagt er seltsam ruhig, obwohl sie an der Ader die plötzlich an seiner Schläfe aufgetaucht ist, sehen kann, wie wütend sie ihn gemacht hat. Außerdem zittern seine Hände, als er versucht den Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen. „Ich bin Raoul, Comte de Chagny und ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals jemanden belogen!"  
Dann steigt er aus ihrem Polo.


	3. Deal

Es dauert eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Leonie sich in der Lage fühlt, ihren Gurt zu lösen und die Tür des Polos aufzureißen. Der Mann – Raoul – hat sich mit raschen Schritten entfernt, allerdings ist sie sich beinahe sicher, dass er den Weg nicht kennt und keinerlei Ahnung hat, in welche Richtung er läuft.  
„Warten Sie!" ruft sie ihm hinterher. Sie weiß, dass er sie hört, aber sein Stolz ist gekränkt genug, um sich nicht zu ihr zu drehen und einfach weiter die Straße hinab zu gehen.  
Kopfschüttelnd bleibt sie sitzen, beobachtet gebannt, wie er langsam immer weiter vor ihren Augen verschwindet. Ihre Zeichnung.. was eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich sein sollte. Sie kann sich einfach nicht erklären, warum er ihr bis auf ein Haar gleicht. Vielleicht ist sie wirklich zu müde, und wenn sie ihm bei Tag begegnen würde, hätte er kaum noch Ähnlichkeiten... Aber sie wird es nie erfahren, wenn er jetzt geht. Und sie wird sich das nie verzeihen können. Diese Gelegenheit bietet sich kein zweites Mal...  
Seufzend knallt sie die Fahrertür zu und folgt ihm mit raschen Schritten.  
„Hey, warten Sie doch!" ruft sie laut nach ihm, ohne dass er reagiert. Sie zieht eine verärgerte Grimasse, während sie verzweifelt versucht, mit seinem außergewöhnlich schnellen Tempo Schritt zu halten.  
‚_Und ich werde mich verdammt noch mal nicht bei dir entschuldigen_, _ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Du siehst aus wie eine meiner Zeichnungen und du bist es, der behauptet genau der Typ von dieser Zeichnung zu sein.'_  
Schließlich scheint er es satt zu haben, verfolgt zu werden, bleibt abrupt stehen und dreht sich langsam zu ihr um. Sie runzelt die Stirn, als er sie mit einem verärgerten Blick misst.  
„Was wollen Sie noch von mir? Haben Sie vor, mich weiter zu beleidigen?" fragt er mit angespannter Stimme, als müsse er sich zusammenreißen nicht noch einmal die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang muss sie sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen verkneifen, das ihn sicherlich nur noch mehr verärgert hätte. Sie fasst sich, weiß aber noch immer nicht, wie sie es am besten anstellen sollte, mit ihm zu reden, und davon zu überzeugen, nicht zu gehen. Außerdem verflucht sie sich innerlich allein für den Gedanken, den sie hat. Er ist ein wildfremder Mann und sie ist nun wirklich nicht besonders vertrauensselig was Fremde angeht.  
„Lassen Sie mich gehen. Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, ich werde in kein Krankenhaus gehen.", wiederholt er. Dann wendet er sich um und setzt seinen Weg fort.  
Leonie seufzt tief und sieht zu Boden.  
„Ich weiß... Hören Sie...ich... es tut mir leid, wen ich Sie beleidigt habe...", stottert sie leise. Jetzt hat sie sich doch tatsächlich entschuldigt. Warum läuft sie ihm überhaupt nach, sie sollte doch froh sein, wenn er geht und sie ihn endlich los ist. Und egal wie er aussieht und an wen er sie erinnern mochte – eins ist er ganz sicher: verrückt.  
Er nickt nur ernst, ohne etwas zu sagen. Aber er rührt sich auch nicht mehr, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Wenigstens hat sie ihn davon abgehalten... vorerst...  
„Ich akzeptiere Ihre Entschuldigung, Mademoiselle. Ihr Verhalten war wirklich unangemessen und respektlos."  
Sie zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Respektlos? Sie wird ihm gleich zeigen wie respektlos sie tatsächlich werden konnte. Immerhin ist sie es gewesen, die ihm seinen verdammt hübschen Hintern gerettet hat. Sie holt tief Luft, um ihm eine wütende Antwort entgegenzuschmettern, besinnt sich aber im letzten Augenblick eines besseren. So wird sie ihn niemals wieder zurück in ihr Auto bekommen. So seufzt sie tief und betrachtet ihn noch einmal genauer im schwachen Licht der Straßenlampen.  
Die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend. Die ganze Fahrt über hat sie vermieden, ihn anzusehen, um die Möglichkeiten zu verdrängen, die allein seine Anwesenheit bot. Nun kann sie nicht anders. Sie ertappt sich dabei, wie sie seine Züge analysiert, sich die kleinen Lachfalten um seine Augen versucht einzuprägen... Es ist nicht so, dass sie nicht über sein Aussehen nachgedacht hatte...  
Erst als sie merkt, dass er ihr Starren erwiderte, wendet sie den Blick ab.  
„Was haben Sie jetzt vor? Wohin werden Sie gehen?" fragt sie schließlich.  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht sich hilflos um.  
„Ich werde versuchen, nach Paris zurückzukehren." antwortet er ihr, als sei es das selbstverständlichste der Welt in dieser Nacht eine direkte Zugverbindung von Hintertupfingen nach Paris zu bekommen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie bezweifelt, dass er auch nur einen Cent in der Tasche hatte. Das ist es! Er hat kein Geld!  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf und blickt auf die Uhr.  
„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie Sie das anstellen wollen, aber um die Zeit werden Sie kein Glück mehr haben. Bis zum nächsten Bahnhof werden Sie eine ganze Weile brauchen... und ganz ehrlich: So wie Sie aussehen wird Sie niemand mitnehmen..."  
„Entschuldigen Sie!" fährt er auf und wendet sich wieder zum Gehen, „Ich fürchte das geht Sie nichts an. Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie mir helfen wollten und ich fürchte ab hier trennen sich unsere Wege! Leben Sie wohl!"  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken greift Leonie nach seinem Arm und hält ihn fest, sodass er sich umdreht und sie anstarrt.  
„Sie können nicht gehen!", stößt sie entschieden hervor.  
„Mademoiselle, ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir erwarten. Uns beide verbindet rein gar nichts und Sie werden nicht verhindern können..."  
„Wenn Sie wüssten wie viel uns verbindet!" murmelt sie und lässt seinen Arm los.  
Er runzelt die Stirn und versucht ihren Blick zu fangen, doch nun weicht sie ihm aus.  
„Pardon? Noch vor wenigen Momenten wären Sie froh gewesen, wenn ich wieder aus Ihrem... Automobil gestiegen wäre… ganz gleich wo..."  
Sie nickt zaghaft und seufzt dann.  
„Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen das auch nicht erklären… jedenfalls nicht hier. Machen wir einen Deal..." Sie fängt seinen irritierten Blick auf und runzelt die Stirn, „Ein... einen Pakt... keine Ahnung... Ich wollte Ihnen vorschlagen, dass Sie mit mir kommen. Sie könnten auf meinem Sofa schlafen und vielleicht geht es Ihnen morgen früh schon gut genug, um sich zu erinnern... oder wir suchen im Internet die nächste Zugverbindung nach Paris..."  
Er scheint kaum etwas von dem verstanden zu haben, was sie gesagt hat und sie schüttelt resignierend den Kopf.  
Eine ganze Zeit lang schweigt er und zieht dann die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich glaube nicht dass Ihr Mann das gut heißen würde... Wir kennen uns nicht. Ich kann unmöglich mit Ihnen gehen."  
„Haben Sie denn überhaupt Geld bei sich um die Fahrt zu bezahlen?", platzt es aus ihr heraus.  
„Mademoiselle, ich muss doch wirklich bitten!" empört er sich laut während seine Hand jedoch tatsächlich an seine Hosentasche schnellt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mein Bargeld etwas angeht." Er stockt, tastet hastig die anderen Hosentaschen ab, seine Hemdtasche und sieht sie dann entsetzt an.Sie kann sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Sie haben nicht einen Cent in der Tasche, nicht wahr? Auf die Art und Weise werden Sie jedenfalls nicht einmal in die nächste Stadt kommen..."  
„Was reden Sie da?"  
„Sie haben aus irgendeinem Grund absolut keine Ahnung wo Sie sind, richtig? Sie haben kein Geld bei sich und irgendwie überfordert Sie die ganze Technik..." Sie schüttelt sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was geschehen würde, wenn er es tatsächlich irgendwie schaffen würde, bis in die nächste Stadt vorzudringen und mit Leuchtreklamen und der wirklich modernen Welt konfrontiert würde. Jeder andere würde ihn sofort in die Psychiatrie stecken. Aber sie kann sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen... das war ein Wink des Schicksals... es muss einfach so sein.  
„Sie haben die Wahl", fährt sie nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „entweder Sie kommen mit mir oder sie gehen allein weiter und werden keine Hilfe bekommen. Schlimmstenfalls wird jemand die Polizei rufen und man steckt sie in die Irrenanstalt..."  
„Aber Sie sind mir fremd... und Sie sind eine Frau... ich kann nicht mit einer fremden Frau..."  
„Ich dachte, Christine sei tot?" wirft sie hastig ein und bereut es sofort als sich sein Blick verdüstert. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich hatte nicht... Ich hätte mir denken können dass Sie nach Christines Tod nicht allein geblieben sind."  
Er schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt tief, während seine Augen an ihr vorbeisehen, nach etwas suchen, das nicht da ist... Vielleicht einer Erinnerung, die gerade vor seinen Augen auftaucht.  
„Es gab keine anderen Frauen nach Christine.", sagt er leise, beinahe mehr zu sich selbst. Nur langsam hebt er den Blick und sieht sie dann eindringlich an. „Mademoiselle, ich bitte Sie: Sie sagten, Sie würden Christine kennen. Woher? In welchem Verhältnis standen Sie zueinander? Christine hat niemals von einer Mademoiselle Leonie erzählt."  
Leonie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegt einen kurzen Augenblick. Sie weiß, wie schlecht sie lügen kann, und es wäre wirklich gemein, ihn mit so etwas zu hintergehen... Andererseits dient es der Befriedigung ihrer Neugier... und wenn er ihr folgt, würde sie vielleicht ihre Arbeit mehr als zufriedenstellend beenden können. Es ist... eine Art Notwehr… sie kann gar nicht anders. Schließlich nickt sie.  
„Sie war eine gute Freundin von mir. Wir haben uns jahrelang Briefe geschrieben... irgendwann habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört..."  
Sie kann seine Überraschung deutlich sehen, aber die Tatsache, dass überhaupt von seiner verstobenen Frau und Erik weiß, scheint ihm Beweis genug für diese Freundschaft zu sein.  
„Nun wenn das tatsächlich zutrifft, dann wäre es wohl nicht weiter schlimm, mit Ihnen zu fahren.", überlegt er laut und nickt ihr schließlich zu.  
Hastig wendet sie sich ab. Er soll ihr erleichtertes Lächeln nicht sehen, und so macht sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Polo. Er scheint nur noch wenige Momente zu zögern, dann schließt er sich ihr an. Wahrscheinlich sieht er ein, dass sie im Augenblick vielleicht nicht die angenehmste, aber zumindest die sicherste Möglichkeit für ihn ist, nach Paris zurückzukehren.  
Sie beobachtet angespannt, wie er langsam in das Auto steigt und mit dem Sicherheitsgurt hantiert. Sein Blick sagt ihr, dass sie ihn besser in Ruhe mit seinen Gedanken lassen sollte, also steigt auch sie ein und startet unter seinen interessierten Blicken das Auto.  
Die plötzliche Stille stört sie mehr, als sie zugeben will und schließlich schaltet sie ihr Radio wieder an. Der erwartete Kommentar bleibt aus und als sie den Blick zuwendet, sieht er aus dem Fenster.  
Vielleicht wird es ihr sogar gelingen, ein paar Details über Christine und Erik herauszubekommen... vorrausgesetzt er ist tatsächlich Raoul de Chagny und das nicht alles ein Traum aus dem sie gleich erwachen wird.  
Gut, er sitzt also in ihrem Auto und sie wird ihn mit in ihre Wohnung nehmen. Wenn sie Glück hat, regelt sich dann alles von selbst...  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Es wird eine Katastrophe geben! Wenn Jan nun noch da ist...  
„Warum tun Sie das?" bricht er plötzlich das Schweigen.  
Sie zuckt zusammen, spürt dass sie errötete. Sie ist nie eine gute Lügnerin gewesen, aber sie fürchtet sich, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht wird er dann gehen, und mit ihm die einmalige Chance ihren Auftrag doch noch zu retten.  
„Sie sind Christines Mann. Und sie erinnern mich an jemanden... der mir sehr… wichtig ist." sagt sie schließlich. Gut, das ist fast nicht gelogen.  
Er nickt nur, legt dann den Kopf schief und beobachtet, wie die Trackanzeige auf dem LED-Display des Radios wechselt. Sie folgt seinem Blick und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Es ist ihre Anti-Frust-CD und auf der durfte das Terzett Finale aus Faust nicht fehlen. Leonie merkt, wie er neben ihr zusammenzuckt, als er die ersten Töne erkennt, wie er tief seufzt und seine Hand sich in das Polster des Sitzes krampft.  
Sie hebt die Hand, um das Lied zu wechseln.  
„Nicht… Ich kenne dieses Lied," sagt er und greift nach ihrer Hand, hält sie fest.  
Sie nickt, verkneift sich aber eine Antwort. Vielleicht ist es besser, jetzt nichts zu sagen. Eine ganze Weile scheint er seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.  
„Christine sang dieses Lied… Es ist Jahre her, dass ich zuletzt ‚Faust' gesehen habe. Nach ihrem Tod habe ich nie wieder ein Theater betreten...", murmelt er schließlich.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt entzieht sie ihm ihre Hand und versucht sich voll und ganz auf die letzten Meter bis zu ihrer Wohnung zu konzentrieren.  
Seufzend schaltet sie das Radio aus. Die Lust auf Musik war ihr vorerst vergangen, jedenfalls auf Faust. Es scheint ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er vollkommen in seinen Erinnerungen verloren, denn er reagiert nicht einmal auf die nun eintretende Stille. Mit leichtem Entsetzen stellt sie fest, dass sie bereits den Parkplatz vor ihrer Wohnung erreicht haben. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sie den Polo in die letzte kleine Parklücke befördert und den Motor ausstellt.  
„Es scheint mir fast so, als besitze jeder ein Automobil…", stellt er mit einem verwirrten Blick auf den überfüllten Parkplatz fest.  
Sie zieht eine Grimasse und räuspert sich.  
„Hören Sie, wenn wir jetzt in meine Wohnung gehen… da wird es Dinge geben, die Sie nicht kennen. Wahrscheinlich das meiste davon… Die wichtigste Regel in meiner Wohnung für Sie lautet: Nichts berühren was Sie nicht kennen...", versucht sie ihn sanft auf die Schrecken vorzubereiten, die dort oben auf ihn lauern.  
Er nickt nur und holt dann noch einmal tief Luft.  
„Ich werde nichts berühren, wenn Sie es nicht erlauben, Mademoiselle. Wenn Sie mir nur einen Platz zum Schlafen geben und mir dann helfen zurück nach Paris zu kommen…"  
Beide machen keinerlei Anstalten das Auto zu verlassen. Schließlich ist sie es, die den Gurt löst und die Tür öffnet… er folgt ihrem Beispiel.  
Tatsächlich gelingt es ihm, seine Verwirrung herunterzuspielen, während sie durch das Treppenhaus bis zu ihrer Wohnung im Dachgeschoss gehen. Er ignoriert Umzugkartons und Plastiksäcke voller Müll, die einige der Nachbarn vor ihren Wohnungstüren sammeln.  
Bevor sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss schiebt, sieht sie ihn noch einmal prüfend an. Vor ihr steht tatsächlich ihr Portrait und zum ersten Mal kann sie ihn wirklich in hellem Licht betrachten.  
Er besieht sie ebenso interessiert und schließlich bleibt sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht hängen. Seine Stirn wird plötzlich von tiefen Falten durchzogen und er hebt die Hand.  
„Sie sind verletzt… War das das Automobil? Als sie anhielten um mir zu helfen?" Er berührt mit den Fingern beinahe ihr Jochbein, hinter dem es plötzlich wieder zu pochen beginnt.  
Sie wendet hastig den Kopf ab und weicht seinem Blick aus.  
„Nein, das … war ein Unfall. Ich bin in eine offene Tür gelaufen.", stottert sie und dreht mit zitternden Händen den Schlüssel um. Hinter sich hört sie ein lang gezogenes Seufzen.  
„Pardon, ich wollte mich nicht einmischen. Kein Mann hat das Recht seiner Frau Gewalt anzutun."  
Entsetzt fährt sie zusammen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht gut lügen kann, dennoch verwirrt es sie sehr, dass er sie dieses Mal so leicht durchschaut hat.  
Ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern stößt sie die Tür auf und knipst das Licht an. Raoul blinzelt und sieht sich in dem kleinen Flur um. Sein Blick bleibt auf dem PVC-Belag unter seinen Füßen hängen und er runzelt die Stirn. Ganz offensichtlich kämpft er gegen eine Frage an. Wahrscheinlich widerstrebt es ihm, sich noch einmal mit seiner Gastgeberin anzulegen.  
„Mademoiselle, Sie haben einige Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht verstanden habe…", beginnt er leise, „Sie sprachen von einem Pakt…Was habe ich zu tun?"


	4. Vertrauen

-**Vertrauen**-

Leonie hängt ihren Mantel an den Haken und gibt Raoul ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen. Ein wenig ängstlich stößt sie die Tür zu ihrem Wohnzimmer auf. Die Wohnung ist leer. Jan scheint tatsächlich verstanden zu haben, dass er sich besser nicht mehr blicken lassen sollte.Als sie sich umdreht, steht Raoul noch immer wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen und blickt zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Nein, er starrt vielmehr auf den Fernseher hinter ihr, und auf das Regal daneben, in dem ihre Stereoanlage steht. Seufzend winkt sie ihn zu sich und weißt ihn an, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Nur zögerlich folgt er ihrer Aufforderung und tritt näher, während sein Blick immer wieder unruhig durch den Raum schweift... immer wieder neue unbekannte Objekte entdeckt, die für sie vollkommen selbstverständlich sind.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick scheint er seine Frage vergessen zu haben und so tut sie nichts, um das zu ändern.  
„Soll ich einen Tee kochen?" fragt sie leise, während er vorsichtig am äußersten Rand des angenutzten Sofas Platz nimmt.  
Langsam sieht er auf, blickt sich suchend um und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Das wäre sehr nett... Ihr Hausmädchen hat wohl schon frei?" Erstaunt stellt er fest, dass sie auf seine ernstgemeinte Frage zum ersten Mal in lautes Lachen ausbricht und den Raum verlässt, um in die Küche zu gehen.  
„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich mir ein Hausmädchen leisten könnte, würde ich nicht in so einer Wohnung leben sondern in einer... Villa", ruft sie ihm zu, während sie den Wasserkocher befüllt und einschaltet. Als sie sich umdreht, ist er ihr gefolgt und steht mit unsicherem Blick hinter ihr.  
„Es hat sich einiges verändert in den letzten hundert Jahren, nicht wahr?" fragt sie leise und kramt ein paar Teebeutel aus der Schublade, die sie in ihre Glaskanne hängt.  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern, betrachtet erst die Mikrowelle, dann den Toaster und räuspert sich.  
„Ich könnte Ihnen das alles erklären", fährt sie fort, als er nichts sagt.  
Er legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Tut das weh?"  
Sie zuckt zusammen. Unbewusst berührt sie ihr Jochbein, das wohl noch immer gerötet und angeschwollen ist. Ohne ihn anzusehen schüttelt sie den Kopf und gießt das heiße Wasser in die Teekanne.  
„Wo ist er jetzt?" fragt er leise.  
„Ich hoffe ganz weit weg und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr drüber okay? Ganz rechts sind die Tassen.", sagt sie hastig. Sie deutet auf den alten Küchenschrank.  
Er folgt ihrem Blick, nickt und rührt sich nicht. Kopfschüttelnd zieht sie eine Augenbraue hoch, sieht ihn auffordernd an.  
„Würden Sie bitte zwei Tassen nehmen!"  
Irritiert setzt er sich schließlich tatsächlich in Bewegung, nimmt zwei Tassen und folgt Leonie wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
Eine ganze Weile überlegt sie, wie sie ihm am besten erklären sollte, was sie tatsächlich von ihm will, doch ihr kommt keine Idee. So schweigt sie und kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Erst als sie merkt, dass er seine Augenbrauen nach oben zieht, hört sie auf und sieht ihn an.  
„Ich werde Ihnen das alles erklären, okay? Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht... Vielleicht... möchten Sie mir aber etwas erzählen."  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern und umklammert seine Teetasse, als versuche er, an ihr Halt zu finden.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich Ihnen erzählen könnte, das für Sie von Interesse wäre." murmelt er.  
Sie setzt die Tasse ab, seinen abweisenden Ton ignorierend.  
„Mich interessiert vieles... was wurde aus Christine... warum ist sie tot? Und Erik..."  
Die Erwähnung dieses Namens scheint einige unliebsame Erinnerungen hervorzurufen, denn nun umklammert er seine Tasse noch fester und seine Fingerknöchel färben sich weiß.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich darüber reden möchte..."  
„Sie meinen, ob Sie imit mir darüber reden möchten", berichtigt Leonie ihn barsch und stand auf. Sie hätte es wissen sollen. Es wäre einfach zu schön gewesen, wenn er ihr die Dinge erzählt hätte, die sich zugetragen hatten, nachdem Leroux' Roman endete. Wenn Leroux' Roman überhaupt stimmt.  
„Mademoiselle bitte", ruft er aus und steht nun ebenfalls auf. „Nichts länge mir ferner als Sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen, nach allem was Sie heute Nacht für mich tun. Ich fürchte nur, die Geschichte ist nicht so einfach zu erzählen, besonders nicht, wenn Sie eine Freundin von Christine sind. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage wäre..."  
Sie nickt nur steif. Okay, er wird nicht reden, wahrscheinlich würde er gehen, wenn Sie ihm den wahren Grund für seinen Eintritt in Ihre Wohnung sagen würde. Vorausgesetzt, sie hindert ihn nicht mit Gewalt daran.  
„Ich werde Ihnen das Gästebett in meinem Arbeitszimmer richten. Warten Sie hier so lange auf mich!"  
Mit diesen Worten ist sie auch schon verschwunden, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen. Wie nur soll sie ihm klar machen, dass sie seine Anwesenheit braucht? Wahrscheinlich länger braucht als für diese Nacht...  
Mit hastigen Fingern breitet sie das Spannbetttuch aus und glättet es sorgfältig. Wenn er tatsächlich der Adlige aus dem 19. Jahrhundert ist, der er vorgab zu sein, würde er wahrscheinlich auf ein akkurat gemachtes Bett Wert legen. Außerdem beruhigt sie die Arbeit und lässt ihr etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Kaum hat sie jedoch das Kissen in die Hülle gestopft, erklingt aus dem Wohnzimmer ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, der sie veranlasst, das Kissen hastig in die nächstbeste Ecke zu feuern und ins Nebenzimmer zu eilen.  
Wie angewurzelt steht Raoul vor ihrer Stereoanlage, die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet, die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, während die Anlage die Liveversion der „Fetten Elke" dröhnt.  
Mit einem einfachen Druck auf die Fernbedienung bringt Leonie die Anlage zum Schweigen.  
„Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen nichts anfassen, was Sie nicht kennen?" giftet sie ihn wütend an, während er langsam und zitternd die Hände von den Ohren nimmt.  
„Aber ich..."  
„Hat Ihnen niemand Manieren beigebracht auf der Militärakademie? Das hier ist meine Wohnung und wenn ich sage, Fassen Sie nichts an', dann ist das hier Gesetz!" macht sie ihrem Ärger weiterhin Luft, ohne zu merken, dass er noch immer ungläubig die Anlage ansieht.  
„Was war das?" fragte er leise mit bebender Stimme.  
Sie runzelt die Stirn und ruft sich selbst zur Ruhe.  
„Die Ärzte", entgegnet sie schlicht und schüttelt den Kopf, als ihr Blick auf sein Hemd fällt, über das er sich vor Schrecken wohl den letzten Rest Tee geschüttet hat.  
Er zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und funkelt sie wütend an.  
„Dann haben Sie es doch getan! Und ich habe Ihnen vertraut, weil Sie vorgaben eine Freundin Christines zu sein!" Zornig wendet er sich ab und geht an ihr mit raschen Schritten vorbei in den Hausflur.  
„Bitte? Hallo, was habe ich denn getan? Sie waren es doch, der an meiner Musikanlage herumgespielt hat!" Hastig setzt sie hinter ihm her und tatsächlich gelingt es ihr, ihn am Hemdsärmel zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich habe nur auf einen Knopf an dem kleinen Kasten gedrückt und das bereue ich auch... Aber Sie! Sie locken mich in Ihre Wohnung unter dem Vorwand mir helfen zu wollen und doch scheint das nur eine andere Taktik gewesen zu sein, um mich in eine Klinik zu bringen!" fährt er wütend auf, während seine blauen Augen sie trotzig anblitzen.  
„Was?" Jetzt versteht sie nun wirklich gar nichts mehr. Scheinbar hat ihn die laute Musik vollkommen verwirrt.  
„Sie haben irgendwie nach den Ärzten gerufen und die sollen mich jetzt abholen und in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Ich sagte Ihnen doch, ich werde in kein Krankenhaus gehen!"  
Sie lacht freudlos auf, obwohl sie eigentlich erleichtert hätte sein sollen. Seine Anwesenheit scheint sich als weitaus schwieriger herauszustellen, als sie gedacht hat. Von seinen verwunderten Blicken gefolgt hastet sie nun zurück ins Wohnzimmer, greift nach der CD-Hülle und eilt zurück zu ihm.  
„Da! Lesen Sie!" sagt sie nur und drückt ihm die Hülle in die Hand. Unsicher lässt er den Blick auf den ihm unbekannten Gegenstand gleiten, den sie ihm in die Hände gedrückt hat.  
„Die Ärzte?" liest er stockend, dann hebt er den Blick. „Was ist das?"  
„Die Musik die Sie eben gehört haben. Die Männer die das singen... die nennen sich so." erklärt sie und beobachtet, wie seine Augen abermals ungläubig den Titel der CD lesen.  
„Aber warum tun sie so etwas?"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Warum singen Sie, wenn Sie doch einen so angesehenen Beruf haben?" Er zieht die Stirn in Falten und sieht sie um Erklärung flehend an.  
Leonie seufzt und entnimmt ihm die CD Hülle wieder.  
„Hören Sie, wenn ich es nicht besser müsste, würde ich sagen, Sie wollen mich...", sie bricht resignierend ab, nur um einen erneuten Streit zu vermeiden. „Das sind keine Ärzte. Sie nennen sich bloß so. Heutzutage singt kaum ein Mensch noch unter seinem wirklichen Namen. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass Sie mir jetzt glauben, dass ich wirklich nur Ihr Bett gemacht habe."  
Er nickt und sieht nun wirklich betroffen aus.  
„Bitte verzeihen Sie, dass ich an Ihrer Aufrichtigkeit Zweifel hatte." bittet er leise.  
Sie nickt nur abwehrend und vermeidet einen weiteren Blick in seine Augen.  
„Wenn Sie hier bleiben wollen, dann sollten Sie mir schon ein wenig vertrauen...", sagt sie leise und winkt ihn zu sich, „Und nun zeige ich Ihnen, wo Sie schlafen können."  
Zögernd setzt er sich in Bewegung und sie bemerkt wie seine Hände über die braunen Teeflecken auf seinem Hemd fahren.  
„Ich könnte Ihnen etwas... anderes zum Anziehen geben, glaube ich... Wenn ich nicht alles aus dem Fenster geworfen habe..." schlägt sie ihm vor, lässt ihn an ihr vorbei eintreten und verschwindet dann im Nebenzimmer, in dem sie ihre Bügelwäsche aufbewahrt. Tatsächlich findet sie dort auch noch zwei Hemden und eine Hose von Jan, mit denen sie zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer geht. Raoul ist inzwischen eingetreten und sieht sich um.  
„Das ist etwas... zeitgemäßer... glaube ich. Jan ist etwas größer und kräftiger als Sie, aber mit etwas Glück..." Sie reicht ihm die Kleidungstücke ihre Exfreundes und er nickt dankbar.  
Stirnrunzelnd sucht sie nach dem Kissen, das sie irgendwohin geworfen hatte, als die Musik ertönt ist. Raoul folgt ihrem Blick und entdeckt schließlich das Kissen zwischen einigen Papierstapeln auf ihrem Tisch. Bevor sie es verhindern kann setzt er sich in Bewegung, um das Kissen zu holen. Leonie zieht scharf die Luft ein und schließt die Augen. Sie weiß, was nun kommen wird. Das Kissen ist auf ihren Entwürfen gelandet... den wenigen Zeichnungen, die Jans Wutausbruch überlebt haben und die sie nachdem er verschwunden ist, zusammengesucht hat.  
Sie hört Papierrascheln, zuerst langsam, dann immer hastiger. Er atmet kurz und heftig, dann nähert er sich ihr mit schnellen Schritten. Eine Hand umfasst ihr Handgelenk fest, und als sie die Augen wieder öffnet, sieht er sie kalt an, während er mit einer Skizze vor ihren Augen wedelt.  
„Vertrauen Mademoiselle? Nun ich denke, Sie sind mir einige Erklärungen schuldig!"  
In seinen Händen erkennt sie, dass es die Skizze seines Gesichtes ist, die er ihr vor die Nase hält.


	5. Erklärungen

„Ich höre!" Seine blauen Augen fixieren ihre und eine ganze Weile ringt sie mit sich. Irgendwann lässt er kopfschüttelnd die Hand sinken. Immer wieder schweift sein Blick auf das Papier in seinen Händen. „Mademoiselle!"  
Leonie seufzt und reibt sich über das Gesicht.  
„Ich kann Ihnen das nicht so einfach erklären. Wirklich…"  
Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung, die Leonie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken lässt, knallt er ihr das Blatt Papier vor die Füße und verlässt das Zimmer.  
Einen Augenblick verharrt sie zitternd auf der Bettkante, dann folgt sie ihm langsam ins Nebenzimmer, wo er sich gerade in seinen Mantel quält.  
„Raoul…"  
Seine blauen Augen funkeln sie wütend an.  
„Vicomte de Chagny. Und für Sie, Mademoiselle, bin ich immer noch Monsieur de Chagny!"  
Sie lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen.  
„Was haben Sie vor?" fragt sie leise.  
„Es macht doch den Anschein, dass ich Sie und Ihre Wohnung verlassen werde, nicht wahr?" In seiner Stimme schwingt unüberhörbar Zorn und bittere Enttäuschung mit.  
Leonie senkt den Kopf.  
„Ich könnte versuchen…"  
„Es mir zu erklären? Jetzt doch?" Er schnaubt verächtlich.  
„Ich muss ein Buch illustrieren…" beginnt sie zögerlich, „Ein Buch über… Ihre Geschichte."  
Irritiert mustert er sie.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass jemals Bücher über mich geschrieben worden wäre."  
„Mehrere. Zwei davon habe ich gelesen… Eines von Gaston Leroux…"  
„Diesem Kritiker?" unterbricht Raoul sie, während er sich mit einer Hand an die Lehne des Sessels klammert.  
Leonie nickt langsam.  
„Ja ich glaube ein Kritiker war er auch. 1911 hat er ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Das Phantom der Oper' veröffentlicht, mittlerweile gibt es zahlreiche Filme, Bücher und Musicals darüber…" Sie macht eine Pause, um aus seiner Reaktion zu lesen.  
Erst geschieht gar nichts, er starrt sie nur weiter an, als müsse er jedes einzelne ihrer Worte erst in seine Muttersprache übersetzen. Mit zitternder Hand fährt er sich schließlich durch das Gesicht.  
„Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht."  
„Filme sind… bewegte Bilder. Früher konnte man sie auf einem Cinematographen sehen, heutzutage besitzt jeder einen Fernseher," sie deutet auf ihr eingestaubtes Exemplar in der Schrankwand, „Dort laufen von früh bis spät Filme – mit Ton und Farbe. Und… Musicals sind etwa mit Opern zu vergleichen, nur nicht so lang und so… klassisch."  
„Und ich bin in diesem…Fernseher?"  
„Manchmal. Es gibt zahlreiche Filme in denen Sie eine Rolle spielen und Erik und Christine. Manchmal hat man Ihre Namen verändert…"  
„Ich wünschte, das hätte Leroux auch getan," murmelt Raoul.  
Leonie zuckt mir den Schultern.  
„Ich hab nur sein Buch und das von Susan Kay, einer Amerikanerin, gelesen… Ich weiß nicht, wie viel sich Leroux ausgedacht hat und was von seiner Geschichte wahr ist." Sie wirft ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
„Warum geschieht das alles? Warum finden die Menschen diese Geschichte so interessant?" Als sie nicht reagiert, wendet er sich ab, „Ich werde Sie nicht weiter belästigen."  
„Und wohin werden Sie gehen?" Leonie kann den Spott in ihrer Stimme kaum unterdrücken.  
„Ich werde herausfinden, warum ich hier bin und… wie ich wieder zurück komme..."  
Sie schnappt nach Luft.  
„Tatsächlich? Ohne Geld in den Klamotten?"  
Kopfschüttelnd wendet Raoul sich ab.  
„Das geht Sie nichts mehr an. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was Sie dazu veranlasst hat, mich aufzunehmen und vorzugeben mir helfen zu wollen. Aber im Augenblick wäre es mir lieber, wenn ich mich nicht noch damit befassen müsste. Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie mich bis hierher mitgenommen haben. Welchen Grund auch immer Sie für Ihr Handeln hatten."  
Sie beobachtet, wie er an ihr vorbeigeht, zielsicher auf die richtige Tür zusteuert und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen im Treppenhaus verschwindet.  
Eine ganze Weile ist sie unfähig sich zu rühren. Er wird nicht weit kommen. Vielleicht bereut er es in wenigen Minuten schon und kommt zurück, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Nein… nein das wird er ganz sicher nicht. Dafür ist er zu stolz, und selbst wenn sie ihm nachgeht – was sie verdammtnochmal nicht tun wird, sie läuft keinem Mann nach! – würde er wahrscheinlich nicht mit kommen. Zum Teufel, sie hätte ihm von Anfang an reinen Wein einschenken sollen. Sie hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass sie ihn mitnimmt, um ihn zu zeichnen, weil er eine Romanfigur ist. Sie schnappt nach Luft. Das klingt so blöd, selbst das hätte er ihr nicht abgekauft. Wahrscheinlich wäre er niemals unter diesen Umständen in ihren Polo gestiegen. Und wenn doch… Langsam geht sie zu Sofa und lässt sich darauf nieder, die Knie bis unters Kinn gezogen. Seine Teetasse steht auf einer Papierserviette mit Weihnachtsmotiv – unpassenderweise werden die Dinger ja nie zur Weihnachtszeit vollständig aufgebraucht und liegen nun fast ein ganzes Jahr auf ihrem Tisch. Jan hat sich niemals um solche Kleinigkeiten gekümmert und sie hat jedes Mal Tobsuchtsanfälle unterdrücken müssen, wenn auf ihrem Holztisch unschöne Ringe entstanden sind. Aber Raoul ist vollkommen anders, eben wie ein Mann, der zu einer ganz anderen Zeit mit ganz anderen Werten großgezogen wurde. Kopfschüttelnd nimmt sie den Blick von der Tasse. Sie sollte ihn vergessen. Er wird nie wieder auftauchen und morgen wird sie das alles bestimmt nur noch für einen Traum halten, ausgelöst von Stress, Müdigkeit und einer gescheiterten Beziehung.  
Lustlos zappt sie durch das Fernsehprogramm , ertappt sich immer wieder bei dem Gedanken an das, was Raoul wohl zu den vielen nackten Frauen gesagt hätte und ist bald eingeschlafen.

Als sie früh am nächsten Morgen erwacht flimmern ihr billige Laiendarsteller in Pseudo-Gerichtsshows entgegen. Sie fühlt sich wie gerädert und beschließt, den Tag mit einem heißen Bad zu beginnen. Bisher hat sie den Blick in den Spiegel konsequent vermieden und als sie es nun wagt, zuckt sie zusammen. Ihr Jochbein ist noch immer angeschwollen, schillert in einem blau-grün und die Verletzung breitet sich langsam auf das Auge aus. Mit den Fingerspitzen betastet sie die schmerzenden Stellen, wendet sich schließlich ernüchtert ab und legt sich in die Wanne.Diese Verletzung wird sie unmöglich kaschieren können und bis zu ihrem Termin in wenigen Stunden wird sie keinesfalls verheilt sein. Wenn sie Glück hat, wird niemand danach fragen, oder wenigstens ihr Lüge mit der offenen Schranktür glauben. Diese Leute kennen sie nicht gut genug um zu wissen, wie oft sie in den vergangenen Jahren „in offene Schranktüren gelaufen" ist.  
Als sie hört, dass die Haustür geöffnet wird, reagiert sie erst gar nicht. Erst wichtige Sekunden später, denkt sie an die Kette, die sie hätte vorlegen können, das Schloss, das sie besser schon gestern hätte wechseln lassen sollen. Verdammt, wie konnte sie vergessen, dass Jan noch immer den Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung hat?  
Gerade als sie hektisch aus dem heißen Wasser steigt, wird die Badtür aufgerissen.  
Erschrocken mustert sie den großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann, der im Türrahmen stehen bleibt und sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen ansieht.  
„Hier bist du also."  
Automatisch senkt sie den Kopf und wickelt das Handtuch um ihrem nassen Körper noch enger.  
„Was willst du noch hier? Ich dachte, du hättest verstanden, dass du dich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen solltest."  
Jan legt den Kopf schief, während sein Blick ungeniert an ihrem mit Gänsehaut übersätem Körper hinabgleitet, wieder herauf und schließlich an ihrem Busen hängen bleibt.  
Leonie zieht das Handtuch höher. Sie hasst es, wenn er das tut. Und sie hasst ihn… Oh Gott ja, sie hasst ihn und das letzte halbe Jahr, in dem es ihr endlich bewusst wurde, hat sie damit zugebracht sich mit ihm zu streiten, zu trennen, auf sein Gejammer, seine Drohungen einzugehen und ihn schließlich wieder aufzunehmen.  
Gelangweilt zuckt er mit den Schultern, macht ein- zwei Schritte ins Bad auf sie zu. Sie weicht zurück.  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten noch einmal reden.."  
Sie schnaubt.  
„Reden? Jan, wir haben die ganzen letzten Wochen nichts anderes gemacht. Als ich deine Sachen rausgeworfen habe, war das endgültig. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"  
„Das meinst du nicht so... das ist bloß wieder eine deiner Phasen… Heute ist der zwanzigste, nicht wahr? Du bist bald wieder fällig."  
Leonie keucht.  
„Zum Teufel mit dir! Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst dich verpissen. Und ich mein es ernst…"  
„Dann hast du also doch nen anderen." Er packt sie fest am Arm und zwingt sie ihm in die Augen zu sehen, „Wer, Leonie… Wer ist es? Der Kerl aus dem Buchladen? Dem du jedes Mal schöne Augen machst?"  
Während sein Gesicht ihr immer näher kommt, versucht sie verzweifelt sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien.  
„Du tust mir weh! Lass mich los verdammtnochmal, sonst ruf ich die Polizei."  
Jan zieht sie an sich.  
„Du machst jeden Kerl an, dem du begegnest…"  
Leonie zittert und schließt die Augen. Der Arm wird blau… mal wieder. Aber sie kann ihn unter einem Pullover verstecken. Wenn er ihr nicht wieder ins Gesicht schlägt, muss sie sich keine neue Ausrede für die Leute vom Buchverlag ausdenken, ein zweites Veilchen wäre ein Problem. Wenn sie allein ist… oder wenn sie im Buchverlag ist, wird sie die Polizei rufen, die Schlösser wechseln lassen… Sie wird ihn los sein…  
„Jan, bitte. Lass mich los, dann… dann reden wir, ganz in Ruhe. Okay?"  
Jan grunzt missmutig ohne seinen Griff zu lockern. Seine braunen Augen halten ihre fest, sie erstarrt in der Bewegung, unfähig noch einen Versuch zu starten, sich loszureißen.  
„Sag mir, dass es ein Fehler war. Du hast nicht nachgedacht und heute wolltest du mich um Verzeihung bitten…"  
Leonie schluchzt.  
„Jan, lass mich los!"  
„Sag es!"  
„Ich glaube, die Dame fühlt sich von Ihnen belästigt."  
Ebenso überrascht wie Leonie, löst sich Jan von ihr und fährt um. Geringschätzig mustert er den kleingewachsenen blonden Mann, der mit geballten Fäusten in der Badezimmertür steht, dann grinst er böse.  
„Ist er das? Ist das dein Neuer?" Als Leonie nicht reagiert packt er sie an den Schultern und schüttelt sie heftig.  
Raouls Hand schließt sie um Jans Arm.  
„Ich meinte, die Dame hätte Sie eben gebeten zu gehen."  
Nun sichtlich genervter wendet sich Jan um, befreit sich aus Raouls unerwartet starken Griff und grunzt.  
„Was willst du von diesem Würstchen?"  
Leonie schnieft zitternd.  
„Gehen Sie."  
„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Das ist meine Wohnung!" knurrt Jan.  
Unbeirrt sieht Raoul ihn an, hält Jans Blick Stand und packt ihn dann so plötzlich im Genick, das selbst Leonie überrascht zusammenzuckt.  
„Verdammt, was soll die Scheiße… Das ist meine Freundin und meine Wohnung!"  
„Es sieht nicht danach aus, als würden Sie auch nur eines davon zu schätzen wissen." Mit geringer Kraftanstrengung gelingt es Raoul, Jan aus dem Badezimmer zu zerren. Bevor er ihn jedoch im Hausflur loslassen kann, hat sich Jan befreut und will sich unter lautem Geschrei wieder an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung drängen. Als Raoul sich ihm in den Weg stellt, schlägt er ihm ins Gesicht.  
Leonie weicht zitternd noch weiter zurück. Sie kennt dieses Geräusch nur zu gut. Vielleicht die Lippe, vielleicht das Jochbein, wie bei ihr. Raoul ist jedenfalls nicht der erste Mann der für sie eine Tracht Prügel fängt.  
Dem ersten Schlag folgt kein zweiter. Irritiert hebt sie den Kopf und lauscht.  
„Ich werde mich nicht mit Ihnen schlagen, Monsieur. Aber es wäre klüger von Ihnen, jetzt zu gehen."  
Jans gepresstes Keuchen dringt zu ihr. Worte die sie nicht verstehen kann. Und dann… Schritte auf der Treppe. Jan geht…  
Es dauert etwas eine Minute, bis sich die Haustür leise schließt und jemand an die offene Badtür klopft. Als sie den Kopf hebt, steht Raoul in der Tür, blickt aber an ihr vorbei auf eine der bemalten Kacheln an der Wand.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
„Es… es ging mir schon besser. Was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Ich dachte Sie wären längst am Bahnhof oder Gott weiß wo…."  
Zitternd steht sie auf, zieht das Handtuch zurecht und stützt sich mit der Hand an der Badewanne ab.  
„Sie… Sie sollten sich besser anziehen, sonst werden Sie sich verkühlen," murmelt Raoul merkwürdig beschämt und verschwindet dann aus dem Türrahmen. Aber er geht nicht. Nein, die Haustür fällt nicht mehr ins Schloss und aus dem Wohnzimmer dringen gedämpfte Geräusche zu ihr. Hastig streift sie sich Pullover und Hose über, schlingt ein Handtuch um den Kopf und folgt ihm dann.  
Sie findet ihn auf der äußersten Kante des Sofas sitzend vor. Er knetet seine Hände und sieht nicht auf, als sie eintritt. Wortlos legt sie ihre Decke zusammen und trägt dann die schmutzigen Tassen in die Küche.  
Als sie mit einem Tablett mit zwei Tassen und einer frischen Kanne Tee zurückkommt, scheint sich Raoul nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt zu haben. Leonie befüllt die Tasse und stellt sie auf die Serviette vor ihm.  
„Danke."  
Sie winkt ab.  
„Ich sollte mich eher bei Ihnen bedanken, glaube ich… Ich hatte wohl Glück dass Sie noch einmal zurückgekommen sind."  
Raouls Mundwinkel zuckt.  
„Ich habe nicht einmal diese Straße verlassen…"  
„Sie waren die ganze Nacht da draußen?"  
Er nickt und greift nach der Tasse, die er mit beiden Händen umklammert.  
„Das eben… das war Ihr Mann?"  
„Mein Exfreund," als sie seinen verständnislosen Blick sieht fügt sie hinzu, „Der Mann mit dem ich zusammengelebt habe. Aber das ist vorbei…"  
„Das scheint er offensichtlich nicht so zu sehen."  
„Offensichtlich." Langsam lehnt sie sich zurück und beobachtet ihn aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„War er schon immer so?"  
„So aufdringlich?" Sie lacht freudlos.  
„Nein, so gewalttätig. So böse zu Ihnen…"  
„Nein, nur wenn er gerade wieder eifersüchtig auf etwas oder jemanden ist. Aber das ist er die meiste Zeit." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, „Ansonsten begnügt er sich damit meinen Monatszyklus auswendig zu lernen und mir Hobbies aufzudrücken, die ich nicht mag. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei... Ein für alle Mal!" Sie stellt die Tasse so entschieden auf den Tisch, dass der Tee überschwappt. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch macht sie sich daran, mit der einer Serviette das schlimmste zu beseitigen.  
„Gut."  
Überrascht sieht sie auf. Raoul hält noch immer die Tasse umklammert und hat scheinbar noch keinen einzigen Schluck getrunken.  
„Warum sind Sie noch hier?" fragt sie schließlich leise.  
Seine linke Augenbraue zuckt.  
„Ich möchte alles über diese…. Filme und Bücher wissen. Und ich denke, Sie werden mir dabei helfen können. Ich will wissen, was dieser Leroux über uns verbreitet hat und dann… Dann werde ich vielleicht auch wissen, wie ich nach Hause komme."


End file.
